


Invitation Only

by TastesLikeSTFU



Category: Doctor Who, Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Subtle hints of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastesLikeSTFU/pseuds/TastesLikeSTFU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: 3 doctors, 2 hunters, an FBI agent, a survivor, a consulting detective and a (former) angel of the Lord attend a cordial event.</p><p><i>Or</i>: The multi fandom dinner party, inspired by the sudden and exponential growth of the Hannibal fandom on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation Only

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired entirely by this this post on tumblr.

Eight people sit around Hannibal's table tonight. Not including Hannibal, of course.  
It is a veritable dinner party. But not quite. Excluding Abigail and Will, they're not his usual type of guests.

Hannibal stands behind his seat at the head of the table. On either side of him, sitting, are Will and Abigail. Their postures are relaxed, comfortable.  
To Will's left sits Dean Winchester and next to Dean sits Castiel.  
Across from Dean and on Abigail's right is Sam Winchester.  
On Castiel's left sits Dr. John Watson. Across from John is his friend Sherlock Holmes.  
At the very end of the table, straight down from Hannibal, is The Doctor.

Each of the six other strangers at Hannibal's table are tense, cautious.  
They've heard of Hannibal and his friends on Tumblr, no doubt.

"I know you are all very anxious. But I must assure you that this is only me and my friends returning your gracious welcomes. We were very pleased to find how accepting you all are to those of us that are new. I merely wanted to treat you properly and thank you for your kindness."  
Hannibal smiles, genuine but close mouthed.

He gestures for Will and Abigail to help him bring out their guests' dishes.  
He and Will place plates and Abigail pours generous amounts of wine in front of each wary guest. When they take their own seats once more, Hannibal raises his glass and simply says, " _Bon appétit._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.
> 
> _Additionally, if you should meet the actors, writers, creator, or anyone involved with the show/book/movie this fanfiction is about, please do not inform them, encourage them to read, or make them read this unless you have explained to me in detail why you want to expose them to my writing and have received my explicit permission to do so._


End file.
